My Alternate Family
by mariarosa
Summary: The turtles are familiar with the idea of more than one world aside from their own but when they are needed to protect Leo's alternate family things get crazy! Emotions clash and ideals are questioned, are the turtles ready for this brand new adventure? AU LeoxOC, Alt!LeoxOC
1. Prologue

_mariarosa: _So this is like one of two TMNT stories I've thought up of, I'll probably work on the second one more than this one but for now this is the introduction of this new story, I hope you enjoy and give any helpful criticism, no flame or bashing 'cause I do love this fandom but having fun with what you love is part of the enjoyment! So without further notice, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own anything related to the TMNT universe, any of there incarnations ;.; However I do own Megumi and little Yoshi. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Time seemed to stand still as Megumi stared at the knife being held by her would-be assassin ready to plunge the cold steel into her heart and then would turn the weapon onto her six month old son. Slowly as time seemed to start again, Megumi twisted her body to try and shield her child as the knife moved in slow motion in her mind and eyes waiting for the pain the would come. A sudden yell pulled her out of her dazed state as she witnessed her assailant being tackled and brought down by her brother-in-law. Before she could say his name in shock he whipped his head around and shouted at her to escape and to find the others if she could. With a nod Megumi stood up from her pervious position and ran out of the house from the sliding doors that led to the small room she was in and into the forest the surrounded her clan's home. As she ran she could hear the sounds of even more enemies giving chase each with the instructions to kill her and her son who was the next in line to be leader of her clan once he was of age. She wondered if they would succeed, would her son never see his eighteenth birthday, never marry, never have children of his own, never see tomorrow. During her haste she failed to realize that the direction she was running to was a dead end, the tall cliff wall standing before her and once again her life and the life of her son was put in danger as more assassins loomed over them ready to fulfill what the first assassin failed to do. Then one by one each fell to the ground with various wounds that ended their lives, their killer stood in front of her, his usual blue hakuma stained red with blood, his masked eyes glaring with fire and anger for those who would dare threaten his family, and his katana dripping with the blood of his latest victims.<p>

"Leo…" Megumi's soft spoken voice said followed with a hiccup and small sob as she threw her free arm around her husband's neck, "Leo!" She cried which startled her young son who gave a loud cry as he squirmed from between both his parents.

"Megumi, you have to get away from here, the guys and I will hold them off as much as possible, but you have to get away and keep our son safe."

"NO! No, no, no, please Leo, you can't ask me to abandon you and the others!"

"Megumi, what choice do we have?! Our son is too young to die; he needs a chance to live his life."

Megumi sobbed as she held her husband closer to her, "I can't lose you".

Leo's eyes softened as he held his sobbing wife to his chest, "and I can't lose either of you".

A sudden noise brought them apart with Leo pushing his wife and son behind him and raised his sword in defense but lowered when he saw it was just his genius brother. "Don…What are you doing here?"

"Following you of course, look we don't have much time but I have an idea of how to temporarily keep Megumi and Yoshi out of enemy hands…Maybe…"

"'Maybe'? What is this idea?"

Don pulled out a strange device from his bag he always carried, "I've been studying dimensional rifts and portals and I believe that I have found a way to open a dimensional door! Megumi and Yoshi will step through and be safe on the other side-"

"Throw them into another dimension, how will they get back?!"

"Well…After everything dies down I thought either we open the door again and retrieve them or someone on the other side of the door will also have this same technology and she can use that to return."

"How do we know we won't be tossing them out of the frying pan and into the fire?"

"Trust me Leo, I've been opening and studying as many new worlds as I could and I have a good idea of which one I can send her to."

Both brothers looked at each other when Leo finally sighed, "alright Don, I trust you, but please keep them safe." Leo turned to his small wife, "Megumi, please do as Don says and I promise that as soon as I can I'll come for you and our son."

"Okay…I trust you both. Leo, I love you, please be safe." Megumi let several tears fall at the thought of leaving her family behind to face this new threat.

Don nodded and set up the machine, in seconds there was a small boom and a blue portal was standing in front to them. "It's now or never, good luck Megumi and remember this world may be similar to ours, some people may have the same faces but they are not who WE are."

Megumi nodded at her brother-in-law, she turned once again to her husband and with a final kiss goodbye to him and a small kiss she allowed him to give to their son she walked into the portal leaving everything she knew behind her.


	2. Discovery

_Mariarosa: _Yay new chapter, I've been on a bit of a writers overflow and just writing some of my other stories, the good news is that I have not abandoned this one. Another thing I wished to mention, this story isn't going to be very long I'm thinking about 5 chapters or so. But anywho, enjoy this chapter!

On another note, I'd like to thanks Tigresscrazy for her lovely review, I hope to get more lovely reviews from others.

**Disclaimer: **Refer back to chapter one, ENJOY!

* * *

><p>It was a normal night on the island of Manhattan to the average New Yorker it was just typical cloudy night with no sign of any stars or even the moon to shine down on the dark alley ways most avoided unless they knew where to go and when they were safe from Purple Dragons, Mafia, or any other gangs and thugs. It seemed, however, the in the last couple of years it seemed that the crime rate of Manhattan has gone down, there were the rumors of phantoms that would punish criminals and there have been several reports from men and women who claim to have been saved by some unknown force from attempted muggings or worse. Unbeknownst to most of the inhabitants of this island city their guardian phantoms were currently patrolling the roof tops while most of them were heading home and for bed.<p>

A loud whooping sound echoed in the air as a figure leapt from one rooftop to another soon followed by three other figures, it was with some difficulty but one of the figures caught up with the first and grabbed the tails of the fabric worn over the eyes of the figure.

"Mikey, for the love of God, you're too loud!"

Mikey looked over to his assailant and pouted, "ah come on Leo, we've been cramped underground all day! A little fun won't hurt anybody".

"Says you", the last two joining in, "it could hurt US if you give away our position."

"Bro, I think you underestimate my awesomeness at stealth and speed".

A rare glance of moonlight hit the four figures to reveal four anthropomorphic turtles, each a different shade of green, each with a different colored eye mask ranging from blue, orange, red, and purple, and each carrying a different set of weapons.

"Tryin' ta tell dis bonehead ta keep quiet is like tryin' ta tell the sun not ta shine".

Mikey gave a great big grin at the words of his brother who spoke the truth. "Dude, Leo it's what I do".

Leo sighed at his wild brother, "just try to keep it down just a bit, okay Mikey?"

Mikey gave a two fingered salute to overprotective brother, "if all else fails we've got Donny boy's nic nacs that can help us out".

Don frowned at this implication, "you shouldn't rely too much on my inventions Mikey, and they're only to be used as a last resort."

"If we're all done pointin' out Mikey's stupidity, don't we got a patrol to finish up? I'm itchin' to bust some heads of stupid PDs."

"I'm not sure if we'll even run into any Purple Dragons tonight Raph, it's been fairly quiet the last couple of nights, however, I am in agreement, I do think we should head back to our patrol", Don said.

"Agreed", Leo walked forward to take lead again, so once again the for turtle brothers were set on their patrol where in total they prevented two muggings, one beat up, three drug exchanges, one attempted rape, and several minor crimes that required more of a scare than a beat down. Each crime, except for the smaller ones, was all wrapped up nicely for the police to find and arrest the culprits.

"Well, looks like that's it for the night we should probably start to head back home", Leo stated as he took one last sweep over the surrounding alleys.

"Awwww, do we have to?" Mikey whined.

Don shook his head as his younger brother when suddenly the weather seemed to change with no warning. The clouds seemed to go by faster, the wind sped up and swirled around the area with rapid speeds, and lightning flashed several times.

"What da shell?!" Raph asked as he watched the weather go crazy around him.

"Over there!" Don shouted as he pointed to one of the dead end alleyways, there a small blue swirl, the other three rushed over to his side and with amazement and cautiousness watched the small blue swirl grew bigger and bigger. When the swirl grew to a certain height something fell through and then just as quickly as it appeared the blue swirl burst into nothingness and the weather settled to what it was a few seconds ago.

The four turtles stood there in awe unsure of what just happened, after a quick look at each other they leapt down from the rooftop to the ground to inspect what came out of the blue swirl. They circled the area for anything dangerous before approaching the now distinguish figure, as they drew closer they started to hear something.

"Is that…Is that a-a baby?!" Don asked in disbelief, he rushed forward to a moving bundle carefully picking it up. He pulled back the cloth and gasped, "Uh guys…"

"What is it Donny?" Leo asked looking at his genius brother.

"You're not going to believe this", Don turned and showed his brothers the young baby in his arms to reveal a baby anthropomorphic turtle its cries turned to sobs after being picked up.

"What da shell?!" Raph exclaimed once again after taking in baby's looks.

"Uh…That's not all guys", now they turned towards Mikey who was examining the figure whom his turned over to show a female anthropomorphic lizard.

"What is going on?" Leo just didn't understand who this woman was and why she has a turtle baby.

Don stepped forward and handed the baby to Raph who was looking extremely uncomfortable with a baby in his arms. Don gently looked over the unconscious woman, "she's alive, and vitals seem to be just fine, from what I can tell…She looks to be wearing an outfit from ancient Japan, her kimono seems to be for one of high status, this pin in her hair is also for one of high status as well."

"But where is she from and how did she get here?"

"Hmmm…If I had to guess I'd say that it was some sort of dimensional portal, perhaps she fell through by accident?"

"Dimensional portal? Like the portal we use to enter the Nexus?"

"Something like that", Don picked their guest up bridal style, "think we should take her back to the lair?"

"Well we certainly can't leave her here, we'll ask Master Splinter what to do let's find the nearest manhole and get home as quickly as possible, Raph, careful with that baby".

Raph frowned harder, "well fearless why don't chu take da kid! I don't do kids!"

Leo sighed, "Fine, give him here", Raph gladly passed the baby to his older brother, "Mikey take point and Raph bring up our rear we're going to be slowed down and we wouldn't want any surprises." Leo took one more look at the black haired woman in his brother's arms and then to the tiny baby who was currently staring back at him with large golden eyes. Leo couldn't help the small shiver that ran up his back as he looked at the baby he couldn't help but feel that this baby looked so familiar. Once Mikey opened the manhole he quickly jumped down and took the woman from Don carefully as his genius brother climbed down and then again took the woman back into his arms. Leo carefully climbed down with the baby tucked into his arm, once down he stepped back and heard the manhole slam down into place and heard his hotheaded brother land behind him.

The trip back home was quick but not as quickly as when it was just them once at the entrance Don gently gave the woman to Mikey again and typed in the password and pulled a series of pipes after a few seconds there was a sound of cogs and turning and a soft whoosh as the door to their home opened up to the turtles. Once inside Don punched in the closing code and everything on the other side righted itself as if nothing was ever disturbed; Mikey walked over the couch and laid down the lizard woman they found.

Leo, unsure what to do with the baby turned to Raph, "can you get Master Splinter he needs to be informed about this."

Raph gave his brother a quick nod and left to get their sensei from his traditional Japanese room. Leo walked over to the couch which held their mystery guest with this two remaining brothers and along with them waited for their sensei. Master Splinter appeared quickly and looked over first at the woman and then at the baby in Leo's arms.

"Tell me what you four have experienced this night", with that his four sons as well as his pupils regaled the tale of the mysterious blue swirl that appeared out of nowhere and to the discovery of their new guests. Along the tale the baby turtle started to cry once again, unsure of what to do Leo gently tried to rock the baby but he was not having it and cried harder. Master Splinter took the young crying turtle from his eldest son and rubbed the baby's back the crying calmed to whimpers. "I'm afraid we are in need, he is in need of nourishment and I do not believe we have any supplies for such a feat."

"Oh shell…! We need baby stuff! Like, who's gonna change his diapers?!" Mikey exclaimed

"Michelangelo, do not yell, you will frighten the child".

"Sorry Master Splinter, but who's gonna take care of the little guy?"

"For now I shall until his mother awakens".

"I wonder if she is the baby's mother…" Don looked between the baby and the woman, "I mean they're not of the same species, maybe she's the baby's caretaker?"

"We will know more once she awakens as I said, for now someone needs to call Miss O'Neil and ask if she could procure some of the supplies we need."

"I'll do it!" Don quickly volunteered and rushed off to call their red-haired friend.

Leo looked over at the whimpering baby again, his eyes narrowed with confusion of why he felt protective over child and woman he just met, he didn't feel the need to express this feeling and decided it was just his bishido code that was telling him that he should protect them because they were vulnerable and defenseless. Until then all he could do now was wait for April to come with the supplies and for the strange woman to wake.

* * *

><p><em>Mariarosa: <em>Okay so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I had trouble trying to figure out exactly how to end it but I think right there is good. Also I feel like some description is in order because I'm not a fan of doing author notes in the middle of a story, I always felt that it broke the mood/flow of the story. So first off, the kimono Megumi is wearing, I imagine that really long kimono women of high status would wear in ancient Japan, for a quick example I imagined Inuyasha's mother, what she wore, I'll describe her hair pin later on so that's not getting any attention right now. And also on Megumi herself, think Mona Lisa expect more grown up and woman like. Welp, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope I get some lovely reviews, I don't live for them and I don't mind or care if I don't get a ton of reviews but if you want to review you can ^^o I just want my stories to be shared and enjoyed and I hope that I am entertaining you. LIVE LONG AND PROSPER!


	3. Who Are You?

_Mariarosa: _Yay chapter 2! Yay, yay, yay! I have nothing else I want to say here so let's get on with the show! Also I've been watching a lot of Ouran High School Host Club, once again, it's like the third time I've rewatched this series and I friggin' love, lol ^^o So like super hyper and just having fun, well…Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Please refer back to the first page, ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Megumi looked out of her window as discreetly as she could so that her etiquette teacher would not notice her not paying attention to today's lesson, she watched the young trainees well, training outside. She found it unfair that she was stuck learning to be a "lady" while everyone else enjoyed learning new techniques, she must've made an ugly face for her teacher suddenly yelled out.<p>

"Megumi-dono! You're lesson is in here not out the window!"

Megumi bashfully looked at her teacher, seeing the catwoman ready to give her a good scolding for not paying attention, "Gomen, Nekozawa-sensei but they look like they're having so much fun."

"That does not excuse your behavior, Megumi-dono, your father is expecting you to learn all these skills as well so does that are being taught outside; how else are you going to be an efficient kunoichi."

"She is right my daughter", Megumi and Nekozawa looked over to the door to see a tall lizard man wearing a traditional hakuma with her clan's colors, "while we are shinobi are trained for espionage and assassination it is even more so for our kunoichis who are able to get closer and retrieve more information then their male counterparts. Each kunoichi to our clan is precious and unfortunately too few."

Nekozawa bowed deeply to her father, "Yoshi-sama, I did not expect to you to drop today."

"It is alright, Nekozawa-san, I did not plan to drop by either but something told me that my daughter would be in need of a refresher of what it is that is required of her." He turned back to his young daughter, "Megumi, it is important that you learn all you can for you shall be my heir; you will be in charge of continuing this clan when I am long gone."

"Otou-sama…I do not wish to even think about such things, you have a very long life ahead of you".

"Hmmm…" Yoshi rubbed his chin, "I wonder, my daughter, I wonder…"

Yoshi was about to speak again when a voice caught his attention, "Master Yoshi…"

To his right came a smaller figure of a rat, "Splinter, you are no longer my pupil, you do not need to call me Master any longer, how many times do I have to tell you this" Yoshi said with some laughter in his tone.

"I am well aware of this but in my eyes you shall always be my Master, taking me in and teaching me the ways of your clan when you could have easily left me to die…I owe you a debt that can never be repaid." Splinter bowed his head, "However, I did not come to discuss the past; I have come to ask if it is possible for my eldest to accompany me on my next mission. He has advanced much quicker than I had anticipated and I believe that he is in need of experience now, he can no long learn from just scenario training."

"Hmmm…" Yoshi looked as his former apprentice, "where is your son, Splinter?"

"Leonardo", entering behind the rat was a young turtle wearing the traditional outfit of her clan's shinobi as well as a blue eye mask. On his back were two katanas and his face he wore such a serious expression that Megumi found chilling.

"How old are you, boy?"

Leonardo's expression didn't change, "I'm 13, Yoshi-sama"

"13…You have my approval to take him with you, Splinter, it's a bit unusual since most of our recruits don't go on their first mission until age 15 but if Splinter believes that you are ready than I will as well." Yoshi turned to Splinter, "I wish you luck on your next mission, both of you." With a bow they both left but not before Leonardo looked at Megumi.

In that short amount of time, in those seconds when their eyes met it seemed like time slowed down and Megumi felt a pull at her soul she could not explain, who was this young boy who was already besting her and all the other students? What made him so special that her father looked at him with pride and her with impatience? How dare he?! How dare he! At that moment Megumi vowed to reach beyond her limits, to become the best kunoichi ever in her clan's history, and when she became clan leader she'll show this boy that he was nothing compared to her.

"Nekozawa-sensei!"

Her teacher looked her, "yes, Megumi-dono?"

"There is no time for distractions, please let us continue our lesson…Otou-sama, thank you for checking up on me and helping me see that in order to fulfill my duties I must be more attentive to my studies. Please allow Nekozawa-sensei to continue her lesson, I shall see you later on tonight for supper." Yoshi blinked several times along with Nekozawa at the sudden change in his daughter's behavior, when it came to him like a light bulb turning on over his head. He smirks and gave a small huffed laugh as he bid his daughter and her teacher goodbye and left to do his own duties as clan leader.

"So, why is it that you guys need baby supplies?" April asked as she walked out of the elevator that was connected to the turtle's lair from an abandoned warehouse up above.

"Uh…Well you see…" Don tried to explain when a sudden wail that made him feel like his eardrums were about to burst caught their attention. In Master Splinter's arms was the young wailing baby turtle from a few minutes ago and turned back to April who was also rubbing her ears from the loud crying, "that's why."

April was shocked to, say the least, see a baby turtle in the old rat's arms. "Wha…Where…Who…..HUH?!"

"Jeez, took ya guys long enough!" Raph rushed forward and grabbed the supplies which he then tossed toward the kitchen where Mikey was currently located. "Hurry up and make da damn bottle already! I can't stand ta hear anymore of dat kid's cryin'!"

Mikey, with his unnatural speed, made a bottle for the little hungry turtle, tossed it to Leo who in turn tossed it to his master, who caught it and just like a miracle the young baby turtle suckled the bottle with ferocity that Mikey started to make another bottle just in case the first wasn't able to sate his hungry.

"Can someone please tell me what in the world is going on?!" April cried out after her shock of seeing a baby turtle down done a bit.

The brothers shared a look then turned back to April, "well", started Leo, "on our patrol something weird happened…" Once again the story was told of how a strange blue swirl appeared out of nowhere and out of it came the woman on their couch and the baby in Master Splinter's arms.

"Any idea when she'll wake up?"

"No, not really, we're not sure what it was that caused her to become unconscious in the first place, even less on where she's from, we don't even know if she is the baby's mother!" Don exclaimed in frustration, he hated not having any answers, he did love mysteries but he loved solving things even more. But one thing was for sure, everyone was very thankful for the quiet that now befell the group, the young baby was fed, burp, and silently sleeping in the old style bassinet April brought from her antique store.

"I see…Well…Good luck I suppose with your uh, guests." April gathered her things and gave the turtles a quick goodbye hoping that her friends would be able to deal with this new responsibility that was plopped unto their laps.

Leo kept watch over the woman on their couch, so far the baby hand only woken up once but was fed and changed and quickly fell back to sleep. Leo was still unsure why these two felt so familiar to him, he knew for a fact that they were strangers to him and his family but that strange feeling pulling at his soul just wouldn't let up. As he let his mind wonder the young baby started to whimper so Leo decided to intercept before it became a full on cry, he walked over and picked up the baby, holding him to his chest he gently rocked the young turtle, "there, there, nothing to cry about little one". Leo was concentrating on only the baby he did not hear the slight rustle behind him until a soft voice whispered.

"…Leo...Nardo…"

* * *

><p><em>Mariarosa: <em>AND THAT'S ALL! For now...You'll just have to see what happens next time…Once again I have nothing really to say just that this is the end of the chapter and that more excitement should be coming soon ^^o I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if so please leave a review if you can, no need if you don't want to. Once again I shall point out that my stories are not based on how many reviews I get, I just hope that those of you who are reading are enjoying the story so far and I hope that you will continue to enjoy future chapters as well. LOVE YOU ALL!


	4. Waking Up

_Mariarosa: _Let's get it on~~ Do do~~ Ahhhhhh yeah~~~ XD lol j/k let's have fun with this new chapter ^^o WOOOO!

**Disclaimer: **Please prefer to the beginning, ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"…Leo…Nardo…"<p>

Leo turned quickly with the baby still in his arms at the woman on their couch; there she was with barely opened eyes staring right at the teenage leader, her eyes slowly blinking as if her body couldn't decide if it wanted to make her conscious or not. "How do you know my name?!" Leo demanded but in his paranoia he didn't see that she wasn't able to comprehend what was going on around her right now. At this time the small baby decided to remind everyone that he was awake and cranky. "MASTER SPLINTER!"

In what seemed like a split second everyone was surrounding Leo, "what is it, my son?"

Leo looked back at the woman, "she's waking up…"

They all looked at the woman on their couch who was groaning, Don rushed forward to help her as she started to struggle sitting up. "Easy now, you've been unconscious for a good portion of the day."

"Wha…Where am I?" The baby took this time to scream out again which suddenly brought the woman to her senses, "Yoshi!" She cried out zeroing in on the child. She tried to quickly stand up and retrieve the baby but her body betrayed her and she collapsed and would've hit the floor if it wasn't for the fact that Don was by her side to help her.

Leo walked up to her after Don helped her back onto the couch, "we found this child with you…He is yours?"

"My son…Yoshi…" the woman's eyes started to clear up and when she looked up to see the person speaking to her she was shocked to see a younger version of her husband wearing nothing but bands, harnesses, his swords, and the distinguishing blue eye band. She looked around her to see that there were also younger versions of her brother-in-laws wearing similar things as well and then lastly her eyes landed on the old rat master. "W-w-where am I? Who are you?!" She could not believe what it was that she was seeing.

Leo handed her the baby, "well…You said my name so you seem to be familiar with us so I believe the better question is, who you are?"

"I…I am Hamato Megumi", she replied as she held her son.

"Hamato?!" Several of them exclaimed.

"I believe…There is more to this story, your name as well as the name of your son…Megumi-san, who are you?" Megumi looked at Master Splinter but most were taken back when tears welled up in her eyes.

"I was told that this would be a different world with similarities but I did not expect to see such familiar faces so soon…I did not expect to pass out either." She hugged her son close to her chest, "you are not him and yet…You are…"

The brothers all looked at each other, "uh lady, whenever ya wish to start makin' sense that'd be great." Raph said as he started to get frustrated.

Megumi looked around once more before giving out a sigh, "as you may have guess I am from another dimension—"

"I KNEW IT!" Don shouted but blushed as he saw the rest stare at him, "…uh ahem *cough* Please continue."

This brought a smile to her face, "well…I escaped when it was apparent that our clan was being overrun by our enemies. I did not wish to leave but my husband and my brother-in-laws agreed that it was the best choice in order to protect our son who is the heir to our clan." Megumi smiled at her baby who looked up at her with his big eyes watching his mother. "I am the daughter of the previous clan leader whom my son is named after, Hamato Yoshi…"

"But you knew my name, who are we in your world?" Leo asked although most of them already had an idea but wished to hear if Megumi would confirm it.

"…In my world my father saved a young rat and took him into our clan and became a pupil of my father, then many years later a year before I was born the rat found four abandoned baby turtles and, just like my father, took pity on them and brought them to our family. Adopting them and making them his sons as well as his pupils, they were given names not of our country but those of old famous artist from the West that the rat greatly admired…They grew into fine warriors and eventually, my greatest rival became my heart's desire although I do think that in his eyes I was never a rival, for when we learned to love it was beautiful."

Don gulped, "uh…Those turtles in your world…They're names wouldn't be Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Leonardo, would they? Or this rat master you're speaking of isn't…Splinter?"

Megumi smiled a secret smile, "Donatello did say that this was a parallel world unlike our own but very similar in some ways."

The turtles looked at each other in shock, "…This…This is…AMAZING!" Don gushed, "To think that there are more worlds of us!" He looked at Megumi, "worlds that it seems that we are the indigenous people!"

Megumi blinked in confusion, "Are you not?"

Mikey who has been surprisingly quiet throughout this confrontation laughed, "no way dudette, we're mutants in this world and awesome kickass teenage ninja turtles!" Mikey took the last phrase as his cue to whip out his nunchuku and pose.

"…"

"Some things aren't so different with personality I see…." Megumi said as she looked at the orange band ninja. She glanced at Splinter, "and some faces are here when they are gone…"

Raph growled, "which means…?!"

"Oh…Many years ago…My father was killed, murdered by one who was supposed to be a trusted member of our clan, poor Master Splinter was devastated that he vowed revenge against our enemy who created his own clan with the goal to demolish ours gaining him members who have no honor or were deserters of our own because they don't believe in our clan's philosophy or teachings. Then a year after my wedding…Master Splinter, who had become a like a second father to me, sacrificed himself to save me when I was taken to eliminate the clan. It was a sad day since he was not able to see the birth of my son…Neither him nor my father could enjoy the sight of seeing the newest addition to our clan."

"So um…Dudette…How are you gonna get home?" Mikey asked which shocked his brothers that he asked such a semi-intelligent question.

"My husband and Donatello said that they would come for me when the enemy was pushed back and/or defeated so I suppose until then I am stuck here."

"Your enemies do not have the same technology to get to you?" Don asked.

"Not that I know of, it was Donatello who invented the dimensional portal door."

Don smirked, "I am awesome in any world it seems."

The others laughed at Don's statement but stopped when Leo asked, "in your world…The turtle who shares my name…He is your husband?"

"He is", Megumi gave another sigh, "He is also the head of our clan, and I passed on the title to him because I believed that he was meant to be leader not I, Leonardo loves the Hamato clan for it is his family." Her baby squirmed in her arms informing his mother that he wishes for her attention and whimpered. "Hush now little one, oka-san is here", she looked at her captive audience, "is it possible for me to have a blanket and some privacy, I do believe little Yoshi is hungry."

"Why?" Mikey asked, "you can just feed him can't chu?"

The other blushed, "Oh soooo…Little Yoshi is um…Breastfed?" Don asked very uncomfortable with the situation.

"He is only six months old and I do not feel comfortable putting him on bottles when I have yet to dry up."

The turtle blushed even more as did Mikey when he finally got the idea. Master Splinter laughed quietly to himself for this was a brand new experience for his sons, dealing with a mother and her son. "Come let us get you situated into one of our guest rooms, Leonardo is you would please take the bassinet with us as well."

"If I may ask, it appears to me that there are no children here or other women, how is it that you have the supplies to take care of my son while I was unconscious?"

"A friend of ours who is able to travel where we cannot, procure the items for us."

"I see, I will have to thank this friend of yours when I see them."

"She is most interested in meeting you as well." They stopped at an empty room, "I hope you will be most comfortable here."

Megumi walked in, "it is lovely", she turned and bowed to Master Splinter, "I thank you for your hospitality it is most appreciated." She turned toward Leo and did the same, "and I also want to thank you and your brothers for bringing me here even though at the time you knew nothing about me."

Leo blushed, "well…we just couldn't leave you there to be found by some person and Yoshi is just a baby, it would be wrong not to help."

Megumi smiles, "I still appreciate it." After getting the room a bit more comfortable father and son left their new guest so that she may take care of her baby. "It seems that this will be home for a little while my son." She spoke softly to her baby and gently rubbed his head and back. "I hope…I hope your father comes soon for I miss him dearly already." A single tear fell.

* * *

><p><em>Mariarosa: <em>Annnnnnd there we go, the next installment of this story, I hope you guys enjoyed, and remember I love you guys, also if you wish to review feel free to do so ^^o HUGS AND KISSES!


	5. Attack

_Mariarosa: _Since I am feeling quite ill I've decided to work on the story while listening to TeamFourStar play L4D on Youtube! Huzzah for immense stomach aches! Enjoy this newest chapter.

On a side note, I would like to thank tmntlover2013 for the lovely review ^^o

**Disclaimer: **Please refer back to the beginning, ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Master, we have located the child and it's mother…" a shadowy figure turned to look at one of his lackeys, eyes glowing red and teeth sharp and full of malice.<p>

"It's about time! Send out assassins immediately! I want them both dead by tonight!"

The messenger bowed toward his master, "at once, Master", and just like that he disappeared into the shadows.

"You can run child, but you cannot hide…!"

Megumi looked over the noisy city, Yoshi was in a harness on her back, "such a place…I've never seen anything like it!"

"What, they don't have cities in your world?" Mikey asked next to the lizard woman.

"We have cities, but nothing like this, I also don't usually travel to large places like this I mainly would go to large estates and isolated locations for my missions before Yoshi." Megumi looked up to see no stars or moonlight, "how do these people live with no light in their night sky, where is the beauty of nature?"

"Nature? If ya want nature, ya can go ta Central Park for dat." Raph said and pointed with his thumb in the direction of where Central Park is.

"No nature…No star or moonlight…And why must we travel at night in the cover of darkness? Can we not roam your city's streets for a proper tour?"

"Uh…" The brothers all looked around, "well um…We can't exactly be seen…" Don started.

"Oh of course, you're training as ninja I forgot for a moment." The brothers looked at each other again and were about to correct here, "I we almost to your friend's home? I would very much like to thank her for the supplies."

"Oh yeah, just another block and we'll be at April's, maybe Casey will be there too!" Mikey exclaimed and took off.

After a bit more rooftop jumping they arrived at April's, they climbed down carefully to her window and where Leo tapped a special code to let her know it was them.

What Megumi saw greatly shocked her, this creature was female from what she could see but she was unlike anything she had ever seen in her life. "You okay, Megumi-san?" Leo asked. After hearing that she was married to a different version of him self and even bore a child with this other Leo made him feel uncomfortable and yet it seemed to explain why he felt such a tug at his soul when they first encountered her. It also didn't help that Mikey and Raph had dubbed her his "alternate wife" and Yoshi his "alternate son" which did nothing but make him even more uncomfortable.

"It's just…What…What is she?" From there April opened the window.

"Hey guys, come in, you're just in time I just finished making brownies."

Mikey rushed in after hearing the word "brownie" followed by Don, Raph, and Megumi with the help of Leo. April took time to study the newest addition as well as the small baby, "hi, I'm April, whom I'm sure you knew I'm sure the guys told you about me on the way here."

"Yes…" Megumi held her son closer to her and observed April top to bottom and bottom to top. "I have…Never seem a shaved ape before…Is this some rebellious act?"

April was shocked, "e-excuse me?" She was sure Megumi wasn't trying to offensive however the comment was still rather rude.

"No, no Megumi-san, April is a human, humans are the dominant species in this world, and there are no others like myself and my brothers." Don intervened before it got ugly.

"The people in your world…Are strange indeed, so…Alien…" Yoshi wiggled in his mother's grasp trying to look around.

April's expression softened when she looked at baby Yoshi, "aw hello little guy; I remember you."

"Yes, I wanted to thank you for getting those supplies for my son while I was unconscious."

"Of course, I couldn't just let such a sweet thing be without anything", April smiled sweetly at baby Yoshi, "oh how rude of me, I didn't ask your name…Which is?"

Megumi bowed, "I am Hamato Megumi, it is very nice to make your acquaintance April-san, and this is my son Hamato Yoshi."

April smiled, "well let's all sit down and enjoy the brownies I just made." Throughout the rest of the night movies were watched, brownies were eaten, stories were told, and Yoshi was given the chance to be held by his first ever human whom enjoyed tickling him and feeding him too.

When the night came to an end everyone said goodbye to April and left back toward the turtles' lair, "it was very nice to meet your friend, I have never had 'brownies' before, they were very delicious, I shall have to learn the recipe to share with—" Suddenly a shuriken came out of the shadows slicing Megumi's cheek and imbedding itself into a nearby antenna. Everyone stopped, the four turtle surrounded Megumi who in turn grabbed Yoshi and was ready to shield him with her own body.

"How interesting…The clan leader exists even in this world, but looks no more than a child…How fun", a voice crackled in the shadows, "and look at that, the might clan warriors are also children in this world oh how fun, how fun."

"Kichirou!" Megumi shouted, "Show Yourself!"

More of the disturbing crackling could be heard all around, "Megumi-dono, so very good to see you again last time we met I was interrupted by your annoying guard dog but looks like you have no protection this time…This time I shall fulfill my Master's orders and you and your son shall lay slain by my blade!" Out of the darkness jumped a figure crouched looking ready to pounce. "My blade screams for your blood!" The male ninja looked up to show an anthropomorphic tiger.

Leo and the others stepped forward, "you will not harm her!"

Kichirou laughed, "You may share the same faces as our enemies but you are merely children pretending to be warriors, you are no threat!" He circled them slowly still laughing underneath his breath, "I am here for Megumi-dono and I shall have her, but if you really want to play…NINJA ATTACK!" Out of the shadow came more ninja that attacked the turtles leaving Kichirou the opening he was looking for and charged in.

"NO! MEGUMI-SAN!" Leo shouted.

Megumi glared at Kichirou as he flew towards her smiling evilly and lifting his sword ready to strike and just when he was about to metal met metal as Megumi blocked his attack with a dagger that was hidden in her long sleeve. Kichirou glared back at this not expecting his attack to be blocked, "when you first attacked my home you caught us by surprise with your cowardly ambush, however, I am prepared to defend myself and my child from scum like you!"

Pushing her opponent back and with great speed Megumi took her outer kimono layer off and make a makeshift harness in front of her to hold Yoshi and tied it tightly so that he could not move, be tossed, but was still kept loose enough for him to breath and hand over when given the chance. Megumi and Kichirou glared at each other watching when one of the ninjas' weapons clattered onto the floor which was used as a signal and Megumi and Kichirou charged forward. Blow after blow, projectiles thrown, and distractions were made as they fought each other, for the turtles their fights had ended and they watched with amazement as Megumi fought like a master even with only one arm because even though she had secured Yoshi to herself she still kept left arm around her baby boy. Kichirou swiped at Megumi making her jump up to avoid it but missed the smirk that appeared on his face when he brought his hand up extending his claws to make another swipe at her, Megumi leaned back quickly to avoid the claws but in doing so she feel unbalanced and fell back. Tucking in Yoshi to her body she fell unto the ground seeing this the four turtles gasped.

"MEGUMI-SAN!" They shouted and rushed forward but they knew that they would not make it as Kichirou already launched another attack towards Megumi whose back was currently facing him.

"YOU'RE MINE, MEGUMI!" Megumi spun around throwing the dagger into the air which pierced Kichirou's heart; Kichirou stopped his moving and looked down at the dagger before slowly looking back up and falling back and hitting the floor.

"You underestimated me…For that your life is forfeit." Megumi wore a cold mask turning to the defeated ninja, "take him back to your Master and let it be known that he can try to be rid of me but he will ultimately fail!" The ninja quickly gathered around their fallen leader, one took out an orb from their Ji, pressing a large button on top a familiar blue swirl appeared. The ninja all disappeared into the blue swirl along with their dead leader, when they were all gone Megumi quickly removed her son out of his makeshift harness, "are you okay, my little Yoshi?" The baby smiled and giggled at his mother, "I am glad my dear one."

"What was that?!" Megumi looked at the turtles, "You…You killed him…?"

"If I had not, he would've killed me…" She looked back at her son to make sure there were no scratches or injuries.

"We do not kill unless we absolutely have to…" Leo growled out.

"…YOU kill unless there is no other way…I kill to end it all, it is the way of the ninja, the way of the shinobi to end your opponents life before they end yours."

Don stepped forward, "Megumi-san…You're a kunoichi…What kind of ninja is your clan?"

"My clan is like ever other ninja clan in my world, we practice in the ways of ninjutsu, we are taught in the ways of espionage and assassinations. If our clients can afford us we will eliminate our targets…Sometimes we exchange our own lives to see the mission is cleared."

"What about honor?! What about the way of bushido?!" Shouted Leo, "there is no honor in killing!"

Megumi glared at the young leader, "do you claim I have no honor?! Do not presume to know what honor is Leonardo, you have been taught your ideals of ninjutsu and I have been taught mine. I do not flaunt my kills, I do not kill for fun; I do it for I must whether it is for my own protection for the protection of others."

"You say your clan kills for money—"

"We do not kill innocents! Our clients hire us to eliminate people who wish to cause harm…I will warn you again, Leonardo, do not presume to know what honor is!" Megumi gathered Yoshi into a more comfortable position and walked away, "while you may be quite skilled for your age Kichirou was right about one thing…You four are still children and have much to learn about the world." With that Megumi continued toward the lair not waiting to hear what the turtles had else to say.

* * *

><p><em>Mariarosa: <em>To kill or not to kill that is the moral dilemma! And that was the latest chapter, and we are getting the climax of the story you could say or not only I know as the writer! Teehee! ^^o Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review if you so wish! LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
